starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Лотал
|сектор=Сектор ЛоталИсточник могущества |система=Система Лотал |солнца=1: Солнце ЛоталаСлуги Империи: Повстанец в рядах |позиция= |луны=2''Звёздные войны: Абсолютно всё, что нужно знать'' |коорд= Звёздные войны: Атлас далёкой галактики |xyz= |маршруты= |дистанция= |длительность дня= |длительность года= |класс= |диаметр= |атмосфера=Тип I (пригодна для дыхания)Звёздные войны. Повстанцы: Искра мятежа |климат=Умеренный |гравитация= |местность= * Горы * Степи * Скальные образования * Полузасушливая саванна * ТопиЭзра сражается с опасностью |вода=Мелководные моря |интерес= * Boo Boo barn * Каменный круг * Динар * EasthillsСлуги Империи: Имперская справедливость * Far HiradneСлуги Империи: Секретная академия * УбежищеStar Wars Rebels: Recon Missions * Имперский оборонный комплекс * Имперский центр связи * Kinpany GapСлуги Империи: Грань Галактики * Krai family farmСтавка Эзры * Ферма Калриссиана * Lothal cliff dwelling * Лотальский храм джедаев * Лотальский переселенческий лагерь 43 * Лагерь Лотальского сопротивления * Lothal wolf den * Башня связи ЛоталНет E-272 * Monad Outpost * Morad Sumar's farm * Pelamir Gorge * Pretor Flats * Лагерь Азади * Лаборатория перспективных проектов Сиенара * Stel's uncle's repair shopПриключения в Диком Пространстве: Тьма * Танглтаун * Westhills |флора=Spine tree |фауна= * Bloodfly * EdgehawkЗвёздные войны. Повстанцы: Дневник Эзры Бриджера * Лот-летучая мышьБитва до конца * Лот-кот * Лот-крыса * Лот-волкЭнциклопедия. Звёздные войны * Нек * Нерф * Саблекошка |расы= |другиерасы= * Аквалиши * Анксы * Балосары * Бардоттанцы * Чагриане * Деваронцы * Фиорины * Готалы * Хоуки * Люди * Иторианцы * Родианцы * Руурианцы * Сакияне * Угноты * Зексто |язык= * Аквалишский язык * Основной галактический язык * Хаттский язык * Иторианский язык |правительство= * Lothal's planetary government * Имперское губернаторство |население= |название местных= * Лотальцы''Становление повстанцев'' * Лоталиты |города= * Лотал-Сити * Джалат * Котал |импорт= |экспорт= |принадлежность= * Орден джедаев * Галактическая Республика * Галактическая Империя * Новая Республика }} Лотал ( ) — одна из планет Внешнего Кольца. Через четырнадцать лет после начала правления Императора Палпатина планета находилась в глубоком экономическом кризисе, из-за чего её правители приняли решение войти в Галактическую Империю, пообещавшую ей безопасность и процветание. К 5 ДБЯ, Лотал стал местом зарождения для маленькой повстанческой ячейки, известной как Спектры, которые действовали с звёздного корабля «Призрак». После преследования имперских сил и подрыва иимперской деятельности в течение по крайней мере года Спектры в конечном счете привлекли внимание Гранд-моффа Уилхаффа Таркина и Дарта Вейдера, которые безуспешно пытались искоренить этих мятежников. Вейдер даже наложил блокаду на планету, но Спектры сумели проскользнуть и воссоединиться с большим восстанием. Восстание в тюрьме привело к бегству нескольких заключенных, в том числе бывшего губернатора Райдера Азади, который затем создал еще одну повстанческую ячейку на Лотале. Имперская блокада должна была стать причиной серьезных трудностей и вынудить принцессу Лею Органу выполнить миссию милосердия на Лотале. Однако эта миссия была уловкой для Органы, чтобы доставить корабли к восстанию. В 2 ДБЯ продолжающееся восстание привело к тому, что преемница Азади, Аринда Прайс пригласила Гранд-адмирала Трауна и его Седьмой Флот установить свое присутствие на Лотале. Попытки мятежной ячейки Райдера саботировать имперские машины в Имперском оружейном комплексе столицы привлекли внимание Трауна. Около 1 ДБЯ планета находилась под сильной имперской блокадой и оккупацией, когда ее некогда нетронутая среда была разрушена и на грани краха. Почти все следы природных ресурсов были сняты с планеты. Из-за рассеянного пожара с орбиты было видно сильное загрязнение планеты. Хотя очаги сопротивления сохранялись, планета была в целом под контролем Империи, и те, кто оставался, кто не присоединился к Империи, были вынуждены служить или просто погибали. Однако разношерстная группа мятежников во главе со Спектрами возглавила дерзкий ход, полностью уничтоживший присутствие Империи на Лотале и вокруг него. Какое-то время жители планеты жили с опасением, что Империя может попытаться вернуть её, но теперь Империя была разрушена угрозой Альянса повстанцев. Это позволило планете восстановить свою былую славу к концу Галактической гражданской войны. История Ранняя история В древние времена джедаи построили на планете свой храм, скрытый под землёй. Войти в храм можно было только при помощи Силы — учитель и ученик должны были сообща применить телекинез. Тогда сооружение целиком выходило на поверхность, а после церемонии скрывалось снова. Согласно Лотальскому календарю, планета была заселена по меньшей мере за 3245 лет до возвышения Шива Палпатина на пост Верховного канцлера Галактической Республики.Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide Колонизация Заселенный скотоводами и фермерами как сельскохозяйственный мир, Лотал имел ничем не примечательную раннюю историю. Когда Лотал стал устойчивой экосистемой для сельского хозяйства, все больше и больше иммигрантов, обученных в качестве техников и рабочих, стекались на планету, чтобы поддержать потребности фермерского сообщества. Поскольку колонии росли в геометрической прогрессии, колонисты основали Столичный город на месте крупнейшего на планете космопорта. По мере роста населения процветание охватило вcю планету. Войны клонов Из-за расположения Лотала вдали от каких-либо известных гиперпространственных маршрутов, планета никогда не становилась пунктом назначения для галактических путешественников и поэтому была не замечена во время войны. When the Войны клонов erupted throughout the galaxy, Lothal avoided invasion, but suffered a severe drought and a plague which swept through the herds of livestock which grazed across Lothal. As the crops died and entire herds of livestock perished, the economy of Lothal began to crash as the import/export trade slowed. Petitioning the Галактический Сенат of the Galactic Republic for aid, the Lothalian government was constantly rebutted as the Senate was more concerned with the war effort. When the Galactic Empire supplanted the Republic, Lothal once more requested assistance from the Имперский Сенат, and were relieved to obtain a confirmation that Imperial relief would be sent to the planet. The Empire was interested in Lothal as it seemed to be a great location for an outpost, and so a survey team was dispatched and, at first, discovered nothing of value except vast crops. As the survey team further investigated however, they discovered extensive Звёздный корабль-building materials beneath the surface along with the valuable discovery of kyber crystals. Within a week of the discovery, Горное дело facilities and Дроид factories were dispatched, along with an Imperial garrison, and the planetary government sought to maintain sovereignty. Имперская оккупация left|250px|thumb|Под властью Империи. Впоследствии Лотал был присоединён к Галактической Республике. После уничтожения Республики и установления на Лотале власти Империи у молодых жителей планеты не было иного выбора, кроме как вступить в Штурмовой корпус, имперскую школу подготовки пилотов или отправиться в столицу, чтобы пойти работать на фабрику, принадлежащую «Флотским системам Сиенара», на которой производились звёздные истребители TIE/ln. Некогда самодостаточные фермерские общины постепенно исчезали, а им на замену приходили крупные горнодобывающие комплексы Империи. По мере роста недовольства политикой, проводимой оккупационным имперским правительством, среди жителей планеты начали формироваться ячейки сил, выбравших путь борьбы с Империей. Возвышение губернатора Прайс Империализация Искры восстания Спектры Пламя восстания Рука Трауна Возвращение Спектров Освобождение Эра Новой Республики left|thumb|220x220px|Сабин на Лотале после битвы при Эндоре В 5 ПБЯ, в пути на станцию Шинук на Беспине, Дел Мико выразил заинтересованность в путешествии на Лотал после окончания войны.Star Wars Battlefront II Некоторое время после битвы при Эндоре, Сабин стояла на платформе башни связи ЛоталНет E-272, месте, где Эзра жил много лет назад. Глядя на столичный город, она увидела два звёздных истребителя «X-wing» и Шаттл T-6. Она поехала в город за ними и остановилась в здании, чтобы посмотреть на картину Спектров. Затем Сабин с Тано отбыли на борту шаттла, чтобы найти Эзру и вернуть его домой. За кулисами thumb|left|200px|Иллюстрация [[Сицемона от Ральфа Маккуорри, которую The Illustrated Star Wars Universe описал как Замковые земли Альдераана]] После того, как на StarWars.com появилась информация, о том что на Лотале находится фабрика «Сиенара», в сети появился сайт www.sienarfleetsystems.com. Этот сайт представлял собой одну страницу с рекламно-пропагандистским постером, рекламирующим лотальские системы Сиенара на Лотале. Облик Лотала был взят непосредственно из работ Ральфа Маккуорри. Иллюстрации, от которых отталкивались художники при создании планеты, были опубликованы в «The Illustrated Star Wars Universe» как одна из местностей Альдераана. Появления * «Звёздные войны. Сага: Скрытая угроза» * «Звёздные войны. Сага: Начало» * Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes * «Звёздные войны: Арена Силы» * Star Wars Battlefront II * «Приключения в Диком Пространстве: Гнездо» * «Приключения в Диком Пространстве: Кража» * «Приключения в Диком Пространстве: Тьма» * «Приключения в Диком Пространстве: Холод» * «Приключения в Диком Пространстве: Спасение» * * «Траун» * «Звёздные войны: Траун, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны: Траун, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны: Траун, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны: Траун, часть 6» * «Потерянные звёзды» * * * * * * * * «Слуги Империи: Грань Галактики» * Star Wars Rebels: Ghost Raid * «Становление повстанцев» * * «Художественное нападение Сабин» * * «Зеб спешит на помощь» * * «Эзра и пилот» * «Ставка Эзры» * «Звёздные войны. Повстанцы: Искра мятежа» * «Эзра спасает вуки» * «Начало восстания» * Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Strike * * «Дроиды в беде» * «Тайный джедай: Приключение Кэнана Джарруса, лидера повстанцев» * * «Проблемы с TIE истребителем» * * «Ловушка Инквизитора» * «Слуги Империи: Повстанец в рядах» * * * * «Звёздные войны. Кэнан 1: Последний падаван, часть 1. Бой» * «Звёздные войны. Кэнан 6: Последний падаван, эпилог. Призраки» * «Звёздные войны. Кэнан 12: Первая кровь, эпилог. Неразрывные узы» * Star Wars Rebels: Recon Missions * * «Эзра сражается с опасностью» * * * * * «Джедайское обучение Кэнана» * * «Всё вали на Чоппера» * * * * «Слуги Империи: Имперская справедливость» * «Слуги Империи: Секретная академия» * * «Битва до конца» * * * * * * * «Звёздные войны. Повстанцы: Осада Лотала» * Star Wars Rebels: Team Tactics * * * * * * «Лея, принцесса Альдераана» * * «Силы судьбы. Дерзкие приключения: Хроники Леи» * * * * «Звёздные войны. Повстанцы: Шаги во тьму» * * * * * * * * * * «Траун: Союзники» * «Звёздные войны. Повстанцы: Герои Мандалора» * * * * * * * * «Траун: Измена» * * * * * * «Стражи Уиллов» * * «Контрабандный рейс. Приключение Хана Соло и Чубакки» * «Эскадрилья «Алфавит» * «Последствия» * «Цена пирата» * }} Появления в неканоничных материалах * «Angry Birds Star Wars II» * Источники * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * «Звёздные войны. Повстанцы: Встречайте повстанцев» * «Звёздные войны. Повстанцы: Иллюстрированное руководство» * «Звёздные войны. Повстанцы: Полная коллекция наклеек» * * * * * * * * «Новый герой» * * * * * «Звёздные войны. Повстанцы: Дневник Эзры Бриджера» * * * «Stay on Target» * * * «Звёздные войны. Повстанцы: Опасайся Инквизитора!» * * «Звёздные войны. Повстанцы: Сабин. Мой повстанческий блокнот» * * * «Звёздные войны. Повстанцы: Сражаясь с Империей» * «Энциклопедия. Звёздные войны» * * * «Звёздные войны. Повстанцы: Мощь повстанцев!» * * «Звёздные войны: Абсолютно всё, что нужно знать» * «Искусство «Звёздных войн»: Восстание» * «Источник могущества» * «Forged in Battle» * «Звёздные войны: Инородцы галактики» * «Звёздные войны: Полный путеводитель по мирам» * «Endless Vigil» * «Звёздные войны. Пропаганда: История мотивирующего искусства в галактике» * «Звёздные войны: Атлас далёкой галактики» * «Принцесса Лея: Повстанец королевских кровей» * «Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One» * «Звёздные войны: Изгой-один. Полный иллюстрированный справочник» * «Звёздные войны: Визуальная энциклопедия» * «Звёздные войны: На передовой» * «Суперграфика «Звездных войн»: Иллюстрированный путеводитель по далекой-далекой Галактике» * «Звёздные войны: Абсолютно всё, что нужно знать (обновлённое и расширенное издание)» * «Звёздные войны: Документы повстанцев» * «Последние джедаи: Иллюстрированный словарь» * «Заря Восстания» * «Супертехника «Звёздных войн»: всё о звездолётах, шагоходах, подах и шаттлах» * «Звёздные войны: Хан Соло. Иллюстрированный справочник» * «Звёздные войны. Мерзавцы и отбросы: Досье на самых известных преступников галактики» * «Звёздные войны: Женщины галактики» * «Звёздные войны: Справочник контрабандиста» * «Звёздные войны: Тёмная сторона» * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Примечания и сноски Категория:Планеты по алфавиту Категория:Планеты Внешнего Кольца Категория:Планеты Галактической Империи